Reptile VS Riptor
Reptile VS Riptor 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct! When their element-spitting reptilians enter the ring, only one will finish the other! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Reptile's Lair The room was decorated by scaly reptilian designs. On the center of the back wall is a large reptilian eye with a black vertical slit. There were spherical containers surrounded by snake-like designs at the sides. At the far corners were large stone skulls with wide-open jaws that reveal silhouettes of captive humans chained to the sides of the interiors. Someone, or rather some''thing'', had entered this place and wasn't disturbed in the slightest. It was a Velociraptor that had a small chest and thin arms. It had large, yellow eyes and three flimsy spikes protrude from the back of its head. Metal bionics run down the raptor's back and down to the end of its tail, and its claws had been given blue energy enhancements. It wore metal plates on it's arms. The hexagonal patterns along its body slowly faded in and out from light blue to black, and bar codes and some kind of logo were tattooed in several places. This wasn't a normal raptor. It was Ultratech's genetically enhanced dinosaur of death, Riptor. Riptor then picked up a scent, indicating that someone else was in the area, which would soon become her snack. But she couldn't see it though. Riptor let out a roar, demanding this coward to show itself. Then a humanoid green-colored reptilian that wore a two-piece mask materialized in front of Riptor. It was the acid-spitting Reptile '''of Mortal Kombat. Riptor let out a delighted snarl as she saw the tasty-looking meal standing a few feet away from her. Reptile got into a fighting position. "Give me all you've got, dinosaur!" he challenged. '''HERE WE GOOO! The two charged at each other. Reptile grabbed Riptor's tongue and threw her away. Roaring, Riptor blasted fire toward Reptile, who leaped over the fireball- toward Riptor, planting his foot onto Riptor's skull. Stepping off of Riptor's head, Reptile threw multiple punches toward his foe. Getting angry that she was being denied her meal, Riptor stabbed Reptile in the stomach with her tail, forcing him to step backward and place his right hand on his wound. Riptor fired another fireball at Reptile, then pounced. Reptile was quickly on his back with Riptor standing over him. Reptile let out a blast of acid, striking Riptor's left arm, causing the skin to melt, eventually exposing the bone. Reptile got up as Riptor roared in pain from the acid, then glared at her opponent in rage. She was then nearly decapitated when Reptile swung a battle axe. Riptor bit Reptile's shoulder and crushed it in her jaws, causing Reptile to scream in agony and drop the axe. Riptor slashed Reptile's gut with her claws, then sank her teeth into the skin. Reptile kneed Riptor in the lower jaw, forcing her to let go. Reptile punched her a few more times until an angry Riptor blasted him with fire. Both reptilians grappled and starting biting and slashing each other repeatedly, literally decorating their bodies with scratch and bite marks until Reptile threw Riptor onto her side and placed his foot on her side. He was about to end his adversary with a blast of acid to the side of the neck when his leg was impaled by Riptor's tail. Getting annoyed by that tactic, Reptile grabbed Riptor's tail and bit off the tip of it, causing Riptor more agony. Riptor spun around and pounced, but received an uppercut from Reptile. Reptile bit on Riptor's snout, keeping it shut so Riptor wouldn't blast him with a fireball. Reptile gouged his fingernail into Riptor's right eye, earning a disgusting ''SQUELCH! ''and a pained roar from Riptor. Riptor's remaining eye creased with anger. Pure, unadulterated anger. If this bastard had just died already, her stomach would be full by now. She was having her enemy as a meal whether he liked it or not. The enraged dinosaur double-kicked Reptile, forcing him backward. Charging faster than ever, Riptor swung around mid-pounce and struck Reptile in the chest with her tail, cracking his ribs. Riptor shot a fireball at Reptile's stomach, then pounced again and clawed his face, blinding him. Biting down on Reptile's leg, Riptor applied pressure until both of them heard a crunching sound, and Reptile fell onto his back in pain. But Riptor still held onto Reptile's leg, and tore it off. She then tore out the intestines, crushing them within seconds, then tore the flesh off of Reptile's chest, exposing his heart and lungs, and shot a fireball at them, burning them up and ending Reptile's life immediately. Riptor took a moment to calm herself down from the stress that she had suffered today while trying to make a snack out of this fool, then proceeded to eat her long-awaited prey. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct' Themed DBX Fighst Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX